Confession of a Dangerous Mind
by The Unbearded Marxist
Summary: Malfoy has something to confess to Harry. -This has nothing to do with the movie of the same title-


**A/N: Ok so this came to me tonight, and it took me a lousy twenty minutes to write. I am just going to post it under humour, because it made me laugh when I pictured it in my head... Judge for yourself.**

It was early, and the Great Hall was as good as empty. Yet Harry Potter was early. He had the last Quidditch game of the year coming up, and his teammates would kill him if he was late… _again_.

He had just gotten himself another sausage, when an owl swept in and dropped a letter for him. Opening it up, he read,

_Potter,_

_Don't throw this away just yet, but keep reading to find out what I have to say._

_I know we've had our differences, but we really need to talk about something. Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 10 o'clock._

_Malfoy_

He was shocked, to say the least. He looked over at the Slytherin table, and saw Malfoy sitting there. This one just raised his hands in a defensive manner, and smiled meekly. Harry blinked, and then turned back to his breakfast.

What was going on? Malfoy wanted to talk with him? And at the Astronomy Tower no less. Harry smiled to himself. He had been harbouring some strange feelings for the blond for some months now, and since a few weeks he had been beginning to understand these feelings. Maybe tonight, Malfoy wanted to talk about something that Harry had been thinking about for weeks... Something Ginny couldn't possibly understand...

He looked back at the Slytherin table, and gave Malfoy a smile back, and then winked. The Slytherin just looked back, before grinning and turning back to his own breakfast.

**.o0O0o.**

His mood couldn't be better. They had won the match against Ravenclaw, and were once again the winners of the Quidditch Cup. There was a massive party going on, but Harry had left everyone behind for a while to walk up to the Astronomy Tower. Every step he took made his heart thumb louder and faster and when he reached the door at the top of the stairs; his heart was almost pounding out of his throat.

He straightened his robes, and cleared his throat. Checking his watch, he saw it was already five past eight. Nervously knocking on the door, he stood there waiting.

After two seconds, he heard Malfoy's soft voice calling through the door.

"Come in Potter..."

He swallowed loudly, and opened the door slowly, which made a low squeaking sound.

Draco stood by the large window, looking out over the grounds that were bathing in the moon's silvery glow. From where Harry stood, the silver light seemed to emit from Malfoy himself, and he seemed even more beautiful than Harry imagined, even if it was only his backside.

Or maybe _because_ it was his backside.

He shook his head and looked back at the form of his rival, or enemy, wondering if after tonight, they would continue on a whole other level. He stepped forward carefully, and said,

"D- Malfoy?" the Slytherin chuckled.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, hoping he came across as hostile, but feeling he failed at it. Malfoy chuckled again. He turned around, and made his way over to Harry, hands behind his back. On his face he had a calm and charming smile, and it made Harry's insides do a double flip.

"My, my Potter, aren't we friendly tonight. I'd gathered that after winning the Cup, you'd be in a much better mood..." he circled around Harry and stopped behind him. Harry could hear him breathe and he slowly turned around. He wished he hadn't, for now Malfoy was inching terribly close, and Harry instinctively started walking backwards as to avoid any physical contact, how much he may have wanted to otherwise. Malfoy still had his stunning smile.

"I wanted to speak to you in private, seen this is a very private, and delicate matter," he whispered as he kept coming closer. Harry swallowed again, nervously, and kept backing forward,

"Because it would be very bad for business if what I have to say comes out." This made Harry's heart jump, and he jumped a little himself when he bumped his feet against the lower wall. He turned around, and saw he was standing directly at the large open window. The cool wind stroke his face and he enjoyed the moon for a brief second, until he remembered with who he was there.

Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin Prince. According to some girls at school one of the hottest guys at Hogwarts... And also according to Harry. He looked at the blonde, and how his smile made his lips seem only more delicious than they normally were. By now the Slytherin had inched even closer, now that Harry couldn't get away from him anymore. Harry eyed his rival, and said,

"So what is this matter you want to talk about... Malfoy..."

"Hmm... well Potter... Harry..." their face were only two inches apart now, and Harry had to fight the urge to kiss the other boy. This one just licked his lips, and Harry's heart was racing. He could already taste them on his own. Malfoy's smile broke in a subtle grin.

"I really needed to tell you..." he laid his hands on Harry's chest,

"That I really..." Harry felt Malfoy's lips brush against his. He still didn't move from sheer joy.

Malfoy's grin suddenly went more maniacally, and he pushed Harry forcefully out the window. Harry realised too slow what was going on, and was still making a silly duck face as he was falling rapidly towards the grass and solid earth. From the window, Malfoy looked down at his falling form with a menacing glare.

"Fucking hate you!"

And just before he hit the ground, Harry thought,

'_Fucking kidding me?'_

**A/N: Ok so maybe not so much humour... Or is it? I don't care, that's where you find it. Anywand, hope you guys liked it. If yes, leave a review and if not, leave a review. I'm off to bed, and tomorrow I'm going to do some more work on C'est La Vie and Hogwarts Students.**

**Have a good one.**


End file.
